Tainted Flower
by Kadaj15
Summary: This takes place before the Orb battle in the ocean and before Nicol dies. THe Klrueze has some off time while Zaft is planning their next move. Sorry bad at summary. Nicol Athrun Nicol Yzak


(A/N: I don't know what this story is going to be so I'm just playing by ear)

The four gundam pilots made their way through the many halls of Vasailius.

"My, so what is this meeting about?", The honey haired boy asked.

"Who knows Nicol, Commander Klrueze didn't inform me about it."

"Maybe it's a new mission, you think Athrun?', Nicol said thoughtfully.

"Might be, well just have to see," answered Athrun.

"If it's a new mission it probably have to do with the legged ship," said the tanned man.

Athrun felt a knot in his stomach. He really didn't want to think of fighting Kira again. In all truth he was afraid. Afraid that when they go into the battle the one of them wouldn't leave. It was beyond Athrun's knowledge of why Kira would fight for the earth forces, he was a coordinator, one of us. Athrun was startled out of his thoughts when a hand was placed upon his shoulder. He turned to the owner of the hand. Nicol looked at him with concerned eyes. Athrun gave him a reassuring smile. Nicol's worry faded, but not completely.

"I hope it was a mission about the Archangel," the white hair boy said.

"Looking to go up against the strike again Yzak?', grinned Dearka.

"Of course and this time I'll beat him."

Athrun seriously doubted that. That was the problem with Jule Yzak, he was too competitive. Yzak was especially like that with him. Everything that Athrun did came out on top of Yzak thought he was doing it in spite of him. Athrun recalled the years they were in the academy. All that Athrun did Yak was always there to challenge him. He also remember the many times that Yzak would challenge him to game of class. The game began and ended same. Beginning with Yzak's over confident boasting and finished with chess pieces on the floor. Once Athrun got Yzak into checkmate, he would immediately flip the board over and storm off leaving Athrun to pick up the mess. Athrun smiled.

"What are you smiling about," asked Yzak.

"Nothing remembering how I always beat you in chess,"

"I beat you before and I can do it again," claim Yzak

"That was once Jule, I own you in chess many times," said Athrun.

"Is that so, I challenge you to a chess match."

Nicol and Dearka just sighed. Before Athrun could answer the young men arrived at their destruction. Yzak decided ask Athrun later. The four young men entered the room. They stood in single file side by side. The teens the saluted and there stood in attention.

"At ease men," said the superior Zaft officer sitting at the head table in the middle of the room.

"Take a seat gentlemen."

Dearka and Yzak took a seat on the man's right side while Nicol and Athrun sat on the left.

"Bet you are wondering why you're here," stated the man.

Nicol nodded while he did or said nothing and just waited for the man to finish.

"as you all know we have been pursuing the Archangel and the mobile machine the strike."

This time none of the boys did anything. The officer pasted out folders to each of the boys. Athrun opened the folder to see photos of the Arcangel entering a strange opening in the land. The opening seemed to be man made.

"These pictures show the Arcangel entering orb territory," the man spoke up again.

"But orb is neutral territory they are not suppose to help the Earth Faces." Said Nicol.

"Well they seem to make an exception for the Arcangel," responded the Zaft officer.

"That brings m to your mission, you are to observe the activity of the orb."

"Why not just attack, it os already proven that they are not helping the Earth forces," stated Yzak eying the picture.

"yes, but these pictures taken a while ago and there is no way to prove that the legged is still here." Said the officer.

"Yeah, but that doesn't, justify that why still let the Arcangel dock there, regardless at how did the pictures are proves that they are aiding the earth forces. It's a violation of their treaty." Declared Dearka.

"So is spies from non-neutral organization in neutral territory like Zaft," claimed Nicol.

The men then realized why they couldn't just attack orb. It would be a mistake to attack orb without substantial proof of their violation of their treaty.

"In conclusion men you are observe the orb organization from Zaft's marine at the borderline." said the officer.

"Yes sir," the 4 men said in unison and saluted.

"You are dismissed, you leave immediately," the Zaft officer.

The men saluted once more before exiting the room.

"What could the Arcangel be doing in orb territory?' Nicol wondered.

"Whatever it is, you could be sure it's trouble," said Dearka.

"Yeah, orb developed the gundams, they were supplying the to the earth forces before they may aiding them again."

The young men return to their quarters and began to get ready for leave. Each other was commanded to not use their gundam, if there was not a pose of threat. After a few hours the men boarded the aircraft.

It's been three days since they left and still no sign of activity. Nicol wandered aimlessly throughout the ship. He was, a last bored. he wondered what Athrun was doing before deciding to go see him. He already immediately crossed finding Yzak and Dearka and Nicol made his way to Thrum's room. When he arrived he gently rapped on the door.

"One sec," said a voice.

In a few seconds Athrun appeared in the door.

"Sorry I was just getting out of the shower," he smiled gently.

"Oh, I'll come back later," Nicol said turning to leave.

"No it's okay, I'm done," said stepping away from the doorway.

Nicol shrugged and made his way in. He sat in one of the four red chairs in the small room.

"So what did you need"?

"Nothing I was just bored."

"I see."

For that instant Athrun looked at Nicol. He wondered someone as gentle as Nicol would won't to be a soldier. He was kind and gentle, he didn't show any reason of why he would not want to be a soldier and Athrun never asked before either. He decided to ask now.

"Nicol why did you become a soldier?"

Nicol just stared at him. In all actuality, Nicol next wanted to be a soldier. He was forced into it. He always wanted to be a musician.

"Nicol?"

"Oh sorry."

"What made you become a soldier?" repeated

"I never wanted to become a soldier. . . . . ."

"I was forced by my father."

Athrun listened to the younger boy.

"I really wanted to be a musician, but my father abhor it."

"He said that as the only child and by that I should take my place in the military."

Athrun nodded in understanding and then continues to listen.

"And when I refused he threaten to disown me."

Nicol eyes darkened immediately.

"When I asked my mother to try and talk to him, she took him aside as usual," Nicol paused looking down.

"She always did what she could to avoid getting into a fight with my father."

"And that's how I became a soldier."

Athrun nodded once again. Nicol story in contrast to be a soldier, it was neutral since his father was a chairman. All through this time he made shift of uneasiness.

"Ah, Athrun what are you staring."

"Oh, nothing, you up on a game of chess."

"Why not."

Athrun moved to his closet get his chess board while also putting on a shirt. When he returned, he put the chess game on the table by his bed and signaled him over. Nicol took a chair and sat in front of Athrun. Athrun made the first move. He moved one of his pawns forward. Nicol did the same except moved his knight. The two continued the game for the next hour. In the end Athrun won the game.

" Oh well, there is always next time," conceded Nicol.

" Yeah maybe...,"

Nicol just sat there considering what to say or do next.

" I guess I can go," said Nicol.

"Have you anything to do?"

"No, why?"

" I was about to make another Huro for Lakis."

" Oh, Miss Lakis loves those things doesn't?"

" Yeah, I've made her at least twenty of them, well anyways since you have nothing to do want to help?"

"Sure, why not?"

Nicol watched once again as Athrun once more move towards the closet. He pulled put a box it was full mechanical parts. Once Athrun put the box down and returned to the closet again Nicol walked over to the box and peered inside. Inside he saw the many components of the bouncy mechanical machines that Lakis adored so much. The Nicol caught something as he looked through the box. It looked like a little metallic wing. Nicol stared at this piece before picking it up.

" Hey, Athrun what's this? it doesn't look like part of a Huro."

" That's art of another machine, I only made one of those and it was for a dear friend."

Athrun bowed his head. His blue locks obscuring his view. Nicol put the piece down. He knew who this dear friend was. He walked over to the older teen and smiled.

" How bout we start on that Huro."

(A/N: Well thank you for reading and review.)


End file.
